The Girl and the Septopus
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha bust Dr. Animo. They find out that one of his imprisoned animals has hitched a ride with the girls and gives Sasha a fright.


**This is a story I've always wanted to do ever since I saw Finding Dory!**

 **And it's also a tribute to my always handy friend GoldGuardian2418! A true friend through and through! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin had just defeated Dr. Animo. The mad scientist was conducting many disturbing animal experiments. The Plumbers have taken him in and the Jocklin sisters were confiscating his specimens.

"Man, just look at all these poor animals!" Rachel said, looking at a caged lion.

"I know," said Sasha. But she's couldn't help but cringe at the snakes, lizards, and vampire bats. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

Sasha pointed to an empty tank. "There's nothing in this tank. Do you think..." Sasha gulped. "one of them got out?"

"Don't worry, sis." Rachel patted her shoulder. "I'm sure whatever was in there is better off in the outside world than in this lab."

"O-Okay..." But Sasha was still worried. What could have escaped?

"Now then, let's have Frankenstrike teleport us out of here."

"Are you that thing still works?" Sasha asked.

"Of course, the teleporter station can take us anywhere in the world." Rachel called the alien scientist and the sisters were transported back to the Grant Mansion.

* * *

It was already night time when the girls came home. They were ready to call it a day after a tough assignment.

Sasha stretched and let out a yawn.

"You want me to make dinner tonight?" Rachel asked, seeing her tired sibling.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Rachel smiled. "Not at all. You can get in your pajamas and relax while I get cooking."

"Thanks, Rachel." Sasha hugged her sister. "You're the best."

Sasha headed upstairs and went to her room. She slipped into her pink tank top and grey sweatpants. After putting on her pink fuzzy slippers, she decided to relax in the living room.

When Sasha walked down the hall, her ear picked up a strange noise from Frankenstrike's lab.

Sasha paused. Her curiosity coming about.

That's when Sasha noticed the lights flickering inside from the cracked door.

"What's wrong, Sasha?"

Sasha literally jumped three feet away. It was her fiancé Whampire.

"Whammy! Don't do that."

Whampire chuckled. "Sorry, my sweet." He kissed her cheek. "But is something wrong?"

"I think there's an intruder in Frankenstrike's lab." Sasha pointed to the lab. "Think you can check it out?"

"Anything for you." Whampire became a bat and slipped into the lab. He flew around and saw nothing, he decided to look closer with his infra-red vision.

That's when he spotted the intruder by Frankenstrike's teleporter pod. It was camouflaging itself.

"Gotcha!" Whampire transformed to his true form and swooped down, snatching the intruder.

"AAAAAH!" Whampire yelped when a black liquid was hot in his face, forcing him to drop the creature.

Sasha burst into the room. "Whammy! What is it-"

 **PLOP!**

The creature fell right onto Sasha's face!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sasha screamed as she felt a slimy, lumpy mass on her face. She screamed hysterically as she tried to get the horrific animal off of her.

Rachel immediately rushed to the lab and gasped seeing her sister attacked by a tentacled creature. She ran over to Sasha and pulled the creature off then threw it against the wall.

Then Rachel fired her Proto-tool and captured the creature in a bubble-like comtainment unit.

"RACHEL! GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!" Sasha shrieked, grasping onto her sister. "WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Rachel stared and stared. "I-It's an octopus."

Whampire landed beside Rachel. "Octopus?!"

It was. A red octopus. It was looking at it's prison then looked at the humans with frightened blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD! Get that disgusting thing out of here!" Sasha screamed, squeezing Rachel's shoulders.

"Sasha, it's okay." Rachel said, calming her down. "It's just an octopus."

"Yeah, ink and all..." Whampire groaned, wiping the octopus's ink off his face with a towel.

Sasha looked at the octopus. It blinked it's eyes at her, making Sasha whimper.

"Don't tell me you're scared of an octopus." Rachel said.

"Rachel! That thing clamped onto my face and tried to eat it!" Sasha replied. "Not only that, an octopus is all slimy and gross and just...eeewwww!"

Whampire noticed the octopus glaring at Sasha. "I don't think he likes what you're saying about him."

"Come on, it's not like he can understand us." Sasha replied.

Rachel snapped her fingers. "Wait a minute! That's it!" She went over to Frankenstrike's shelf and picked up a small disc-like device.

"This universal translator should help us communicate with him." Rachel went up to the imprisoned octopus.

"Rachel! No!" Sasha said. "That thing will kill you!"

"Sasha, it's not a shark or anything like that." Rachel said. "If we want to know where to take this guy to his home, we have to talk to him." Rachel opened the dome. She saw the sea creature flinch away and tremble.

"It's okay." Rachel said softly. "We just want to help you. Now hold still..."

She placed the device on the octopus's head.

The octopus opened his eyes.

"Go on, say something." Rachel said.

"Uh...hi?"

Sasha gasped. "It talked!"

"What?!" The octopus looked around. "I-I can talk?! To you?!" He pointed a tentacle at Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel smiled. "My name's Rachel. And you are?"

"Hank." The octopus stared. "Are you really understanding me?!"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. You said your name is Hank."

"Whoa..." Hank wasn't expecting this. "Well, this is a new one."

"So, where did you come from, Hank?"

"The Great Barrier Reef. It's a long way from here."

Sasha was watching this from behind Whampire. "How could she talk to that thing?!" she whispered.

"Sasha, you don't have to be scared." Whampire said. He began pushing Sasha towards them. "You should go talk to Hank."

"Eeek! No!" Sasha squealed.

But it was too late. Rachel pulled Sasha over and introduced her. "Hank, this is my sister, Sasha."

"Hi." Hank waved a tentacle.

Sasha shivered and his behind Rachel again.

"Is she okay?"

Rachel sighed. "Yeah, she's just a little scared of you, that's all."

"Yeah, I heard the whole 'slimy and gross' thing." Hank said, thick disapproval in his voice.

"Then I say you two get acquainted while we take a little trip to the Great Barrier Reef." Rachel suggested.

"WHAT?!" Sasha jumped back. "No way!"

"Too late." Rachel picked up Hank's dome and handed him over to Sasha. "I'm putting you in charge of Hank."

Hank saw the terrified look on Sasha's face. He was surprised to see this human so scared of him. Just how scared was she of octopi?

Hank experimentally stroked a tentacle up Sasha's cheek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha dropped Hank and wiped her cheek.

"Hank! Don't scare Sasha!" Rachel scolded. "Be nice."

Maybe that wasn't the best move. "Sorry, kid." Hank said.

Sasha was too busy wiping her cheek to listen.

* * *

Since the teleporter pod needed to be repaired thanks to Hank tampering with it, Rachel decided to take the Proto-truk to take Hank home.

She forced Sasha to sit in the back with Hank.

Hank was placed across from Sasha. She was meekly avoiding Hank's glance. He was quite curious about her.

"So, Sasha." said Hank, startling Sasha. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Uh...well..." Sasha fidgeted a little. "I've never really...uh..."

"Seen an octopus before?" Hank finished.

"In real life, no." Sasha replied. "And well, you've got all eight of those tentacles-"

"Seven."

Sasha blinked. "What?"

"I have seven tentacles." Hank corrected.

"Seven?" Sasha raises her eyebrow. "What happened to the eighth one?"

"I don't like to talk about it." Hank said. "So, you've never seen a real octopus before?"

"Never." Sasha shook her head. "Plus, when you fell on me, you, well..."

"Yeah," Hank sighed. "I guess I do feel pretty gross." He looked at one of his tentacles. "I don't blame you for freaking out like that."

Sasha felt pretty bad. She shouldn't treat Hank different just because he's an octopus.

Well, septopus, actually.

"I'm sorry, Hank." Sasha stood up. "I never should have acted like that to you." She reached out to him.

But surprisingly, Hank backed away. "Don't touch me!"

"Huh?!" Sasha drew her hand back. "Are you..."

"I don't like being touched!" Hank retorted, his tentacles curled around him in defense.

Sasha thought back to when Whampire was covered in Hank's ink. "Wait, so, Whampire was covered in ink because-"

"Because he grabbed me!" Hank said, sounding quite scared. "He had these, these claws! Long, nasty claws! He could torn me in half!"

"Oh..." Now it all made sense. Sasha has a feeling Hank wouldn't squirt anyone if it wasn't out of self-defense.

"Well, I won't hurt you. I promise." Sasha said, putting her hand out again.

Hank looked at Sasha's hand, then at Sasha. She smiled as she looked into his light blue orbs. This kid was going to face her fear of him.

So Hank decided to face his. He nervously brought a tentacle out, moved it closer to Sasha's hand.

Closer, closer...

BAM!

The ship felt like it hit a speed bump. The entire vessel shook!

Hank screamed and jumped out of the dome, wrapping his tentacles around Sasha.

Sasha froze up. She felt all of Hank's slimy, suction-cuppy tentacles on her arms. Her skin broke out in goosebumps. Her stomach felt like dynamite blew up inside it.

Hank looked up and saw Sasha's blank face. "You okay?"

"I-It's okay." Sasha squeaked. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." Hank looked sad.

"It's fine. It's fine." Sasha shifted a little.

"Huh." Hank had to admit, human skin was unlike anything he ever felt. He ran his tentacle up and down Sasha's arm.

Sasha giggled. "That tickles!"

"Sorry!" Hank stopped.

Feeling a little braver, Sasha carefully stroked Hank's head. She felt him jolt in alarm. "It's okay, Hank." Sasha assured him. "It's okay..."

Hank trembled, but he had to be brave.

But Sasha got a sneaky idea and gave Hank a tickle. "Cootchie, coo!"

Hank made a goofy noise and skittered further up Sasha, his tentacles wriggling all over her.

"Ahahahahaha! That really tickles!" Sasha laughed as she squirmed around.

Now Hank wanted some payback. He wriggled his tentacles under Sasha's arms and tickled furiously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed even more. Hanknwas ruthless. Being tickled with seven arms was more tickly than she ever anticipated.

Rachel came in the back and Sasha knew she would be rescued.

"Okay, Hank." Rachel said. "That's enough."

"She started it." Hank said, slithering off of Sasha.

"We're here." Rachel opened the back door and presented the crystal blue ocean. "Home sweet home, Hank."

"Wow...you girls really took me back." Hank said softly.

"Of course. We're women of our word." Rachel petted his head. "We'll never forget you, Hank."

"We'll miss you, Hank." Sasha hugged him. She actually hugged him.

Hank changed to a deeper shade of red. "Uh, thanks, kid."

Once Rachel removed the translator device, Hank dove into the water. He poked his head out and took one last look at the girls.

"Goodbye, Hank!" Rachel said, waving goodbye.

"Take it easy!" Sasha said, waving.

Hank waved goodbye and returned to the ocean.

"I'm proud of you, Sis." Rachel said, patting Sasha on the back.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled. "I have to admit, octopi are pretty cool."

And with their noble deed done, the Jocklin sisters headed black to Staybrook, California where they belonged.

* * *

Back at the Great Barrier Reef, Hank reunited with Dory, Marlin, Nemo and explained the whole story.

"Humans brought you back here?!" Dory said, flabbergasted.

"And they touched you?!" Marlin blurted out in his trademark panicky tone.

Hank shrugged. "Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I never would have came home without them."

"That's amazing, Hank!" Nemo gasped, bright-eyed.

"Yeah, for a couple of bipeds, they were pretty cool." Hank said, a rare smile on his face.

* * *

 **I hope you like my story for you, Goldie! You're the best! :D**


End file.
